When We Were Five
by Katie1995
Summary: One-Shot! Esme's P.O.V. at Bella's, Edward's, Jasper's and Alice's graduation.  Please R&R!


**A/N – I do not own the characters in or**_**Twilight**_**in any way. All rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyers.**

**When We Were Five...**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

The hall was packed with parents and well wishers. Alice and Edward were sat next to their two lovers, their arms around them.

Jasper had that small lopsided smile on his face as he stared into Alice's eyes. Bella looked up to Edward with a clear look of adoration for my son.

I had to choke back my swell of pride as I looked on at the one person who now completed my family. Bella was perfect for Edward. She was clumsy, care free and funny, unlike Edward who was controlled and precise. She had cut him loose, let him come out of his shell, and above all, she had allowed him to live.

Carlisle's strong arm wrapped around my shoulder as he lightly brushed my cheek with his lips.

"Oh, Carlisle," I sighed, a smile painting my face. "I'm so happy for them, all of them. I don't care if this is the 50th graduation we've been to. Everyone just looks so happy."

My Husband chuckled at my enthusiasm, placing another chaste kiss on my forehead.

"I am too, love."

I giggled into his neck as I returned his kiss.

"We couldn't ask for more."

I watched, smiled and laughed as each of my children received the diplomas. My dead heart was bursting with pride; even of I'd seen it happen multiple times before.

But his time, it was different.

This time, we had Bella.

When the buzz died down, a girl who was a few feet taller than, Bella, stood up. She had the matching yellow graduation cap and robes on and her hair was curled delicately at the bottom. She took to the stand, placing what looked like sheets of paper in front of her.

"Jessica Stanley," Carlisle whispered into my ear, "Treated her the other day for an ear infection."

"Oh." He nodded at my understanding.

We both knew I children weren't that keen on her, however, we didn't know her, so of course, there wasn't a judgement we could personally make.

I could hear her heart better than everyone else's.

It was beating fast and her breathing was coming in quick intervals.

"Is she okay?"

Carlisle's soft chuckle sounded before he answered.

"Fine, just a little nervous."

Jessica coughed, shuffling the papers before starting.

_"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess._

I smiled involuntary. She sounded just like me when my Mother used to tell me tales of princesses, being whisked away by a prince and living happily ever after.

"Remind you of anything?" Carlisle whispered into my ear while tucking a rogue strand of hair behind my ear.

"Me," I mumbled back.

_When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medallist._

And when I was ten, I knew I wanted to be a teacher.

Plain and simple, but it was my dream job.

"I know how you feel," I muttered under my breath as Carlisle took my hand in his.

Some dreams did come true, but mine didn't in the end.

My Father didn't approve of my wanting to become a teacher, and my Mother wanted me to be a house wife.

_But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?_

And when I did eventually open my eyes to the real world, I was exactly like that. Unsure of what my life was going to end up like.

_This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. _

"Carlisle." I laughed, causing a smile to break across his face.

"Esme," he responded.

_Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent._

My breath caught in my throat, and I watched Edward kiss Bella's hair. She was going to make such a big and permanent decision.

Like me when I decided to run from Charles and eventually jump from the cliff.

Bella was going to change her life completely, and it meant no way back after._  
><em>

_So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know_."

A peaceful smile rested on my lips at the end.

For even though I could say I made the wrong decisions, it had eventually lead me to the most precious and memorable moments of this life.

My mistakes lead me to Carlisle, and I knew my fait had finally allowed me to be with him in the end.

"The mistakes I've made are the best choices I've ever made."

He kissed my temple and smiled into my hair.

"I would never have found you otherwise."

"Exactly."

I watched the girl walk briskly down the steps to join her classmates, and saw her blush from embarrassment.

"How was it," she asked to her friend.

"Amazing."

And I had to agree. She'd given everyone hope for their futures.

**A/N – Just drabble really. I always thought what Esme would think during this speech.**

**Anyways, hop you enjoyed it! Katie1995 :)**


End file.
